A conventional IC socket for connecting an electronic component such as an IC package to a wiring board has been configured, for example, as follows. Such a conventional IC socket includes a socket main body provided with an accommodating part for detachably accommodating the electronic component, and a socket cover pivotally supported on the socket main body so as to be movable to open or close the accommodating part. When closed, the socket cover presses to cause the heat dissipating member pivotally supported by the socket cover to press the electronic component accommodated on the accommodating part in the socket main body (see, for example, Patent Document 1).